The present invention generally relates to power distribution and more particularly, an electric boost of turbine engine output power and power control system.
As machines become increasingly complex, the demand for output power from electric generation machines increases. Power requirements may be load specific and the generation of output power for different loads may be supplied by various sources. Typically, vehicles have requirements for both mechanical and electrical output generation. However, space and weight constraints in vehicle design may limit the availability to add power generating sources.
Military vehicles, for example, may sometimes be called upon to be versatile in maneuvering about various terrains. Where some conventional vehicle were designed to travel on either land, air, or water, more hybrid craft have been developed that can travel over two or more or air, land, or water.
Some vehicles may wish to employ rotary wing flight technology. Flight transitions of rotary wing aircraft may need high transient peak power. An example of such a transient is the take-off of a rotary wing aircraft. The engine, typically a turbine-type engine, may need to be capable of providing this high transient power. Thus, typically, either an oversized engine may be used or a conventional engine may be stressed resulting in reduced engine life.
The turbine engines used for rotary wing aircraft typically have a high-pressure and a low-pressure spool. Power for the propulsor (rotary wing) is extracted from the low-pressure spool via a gearbox with multiple power takeoff pads. This transmission lowers the output speed for use by various loads and it provides power to the generator and the propulsor (rotary wing).
As can be seen, there is a need for a power control system that can provide the capability to boost the output power of the turbine engine providing high transient power.